Take Me Ice Skating, Uchiha!
by NariNari
Summary: Naruto demands Sasuke takes him ice skating while in the Land of the Snow, hilarity ensues. Light SasuNaru, language.


**A/N:** I don't own Naruto.

**MATA!!!:** So I was working on Bento Box Boys and contemplating writing the new 'Lesson' when my friend called and asked me if I wanted to go ice skating. Well, we can't really go ice skating here because, you know, it's Florida so we has ta pay. So I said yes because we never go and we suck and I want to get better. Well, it's been awhile since I've been ice skating so I forgot one crucial thing...It hurts...A LOT. So then something came to me, and it went like this, 'How the hell is the romantic for anyone?! My feet are KILLING me!', and that's when I said 'Fic time!' And this is what you get. BOYONBOY!!! SASUNARU!!!

"Sasssssuuuuuukkkkkkeeeeeee..." A blonde haired teenager whined clutching onto a dark haired boys arm.

"What dobe?" The boy replied looking annoyed by the clinging.

"I'm bored." Naruto stated looking at the boy expectantly.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? Go train or something, we still have a few days before we have to leave here." Sasuke shook his boyfriend off. They were in the Land of the Snow, being sent there a few days prior for a simple sign and deliver scroll mission and Tsunade had said for them to stay a few days, just because she didn't want them back just yet. Unfortunately, there was nothing you could really do in a place covered in snow besides play in it and freeze you ass off or train and freeze your ass off.

"I don't want to train, I want to do something fun!"

"Like what, fuck?" Sasuke asked casually continuing to polish the kunai infront of him, smirking when he saw the blush that formed on his kitsunes face.

"N-N-No you pervert! Take me ice skating!" The blonde demanded.

Sasuke turned to look at him incredulously, "Are you serious?"

"Yes,"

"Do you even know _how_?"

"No...But I could learn! I'm a quick learner!" Naruto stated proudly.

"Like hell you are," Sasuke murmured under his breath.

"Hey! I am too, now take me ice skating, Uchiha!" Naruto whined.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I don't take orders!" Sasuke growled.

"Uh...Sasuke? You're a ninja...You always take orders..."

"Well...Not from you!" Sasuke concluded lamely.

"Hey, Sasuke...If you take me ice skating, I'll give you something nice." Naruto sing songed.

"And what's that?"

Leaning in close Naruto let his breath ghost over Sasuke ear sensually as he whispered, "Me." Sasuke's cheeks dusted pink from the attention and his nose began to pour blood from the image Naruto had planted in his mind leaving the room in a haste to find a paper towel Sasuke threw over his shoulder, "We're leaving in five minutes." Naruto clapped at his victory.

--------------

"Alright, you got them all laced up?" Sasuke asked as he sat with Naruto on the bench near the rink.

"Yea, let's go!" Naruto shot up and immediately fell back to the bench from the new sensation of walking on little bars of metal.

"Whoa, slow down. Now stand up nice and slow." Naruto grumbled and did as he was told, beaming when he began to walk around without incident. "Okay now grab my hand, we're going to go onto the ice now."

"I don't need to hold you hand, Sasuke." Naruto glared.

"You do if you don't want to fall on you ass." Sasuke answered grabbing to boys arm and leading him to the entrance. There were only three people out on the ice so Sasuke didn't have worry about Naruto causing a big uproar and getting people killed.

Stepping out onto the ice Sasuke pulled on Naruto's arm and said, "Now step slowly," Naruto did as he was told and stepped onto the ice without incident. "Okay now grab both my hands, I'm going to pull you along."

"Sasuke, I want to skate by myself first!" Naruto whined.

"Suit yourself." Sasuke said and began skating away backwards.

"Teme! Come back here! Just because I want to skate by myself doesn't mean I want you to move!" Naruto yelled and went to follow Sasuke--only to get no where as he landed flat on his face in ice. Sasuke skated back rather leisurely, and did a few circles around Naruto before stopping infront of him.

"Want help up?"

"No, I'd prefer to stay laying face first in some ice!" Naruto glared.

"Okay," And with that Sasuke began skating away.

"Sasuke!!! Come back!!!" Naruto tried to get up and ended up falling again.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Sasuke called from a few feet away.

"...Yes..."

"Good." Sasuke came back over and helped the blonde up with a considerable amount of difficulty. "Grab my hands." Naruto placed his gloved hands in Sasuke's. Sasuke started slow as Naruto clutched onto him for fear of falling, "Relax, you're fine." Trying to take Sasuke's words to heart, Naruto began moving his feet and found that it wasn't so difficult. Helping Naruto's along Sasuke let them pick up a bit of speed until Naruto started to glide on his own and he let go.

"Hey look! I'm doing it Sasuke! Look!" Naruto called happily as he skated forward, and forward and forward.

"Yea, good job. Naruto, turn! Turn! No, stop! Naruto!" Sasuke called as Naruto head straight for the wall.

"I don't know how! Sasuke!!! Help me Sasu---!!!!!" Naruto flipped over the wall and Sasuke lost sight of him.

"Oh, shit!" Skating over to the wall where the boy had flipped Sasuke leaned his head over, "Dobe," Naruto didn't reply as he glared up at the boy standing over him, he had landed flat on his back from the fall. "You okay?"

"I hate you." Naruto stated sitting up and Sasuke chuckled as he skated along the outer edge of the rink to meet Naruto at the entrance. "How 'bout you teach me how turn now, eh?" Naruto asked humorlessly.

"Yes, I suppose I will. Only I think watching you flip over walls would be more worth my time." Sasuke replied grabbing the boys hand once more.

"Bastard." Naruto snatched his hand away.

"Alright, alright. You stop and turn basically the same way, just turn your feet to the right or the left." Sasuke demonstrated, when he stopped he spit ice up with his skates onto a nearby wall. Naruto nodded and went to try for himself, he skated around the circular rink twice and then went to stop in front of Sasuke.

Unfortunately he hadn't realized that stopping like Sasuke took a bit of practice, "Oh shit, oh shit!" Naruto yelled as he skated fast circles around Sasuke backwards trying not to fall over.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as the boy finally slammed into him and they fell in a tangle of limbs with the three other occupants of the rink giggling behind their hands. "Dobe," Sasuke said seriously as he pushed said boy off him, "How about we just take it slow? Hold hands or something?"

"Yea, okay!" Naruto smiled as he took the hand Sasuke offered him and stood shakily. Leading them off at a relatively slow pace Sasuke laced his fingers between his dobes.

"You know, this wasn't such a bas idea." Sasuke commented after a few minutes and turned to Naruto for confirmation, "Naruto? What's wrong?" Naruto's face was screwed up in what seemed to be intense pain or constipation.

"SasuKE!" He gasped.

"What?!" Sasuke stopped and turned as Naruto threw most of his weight no him.

"It...It _hurts_!"

"What hurts? From when you fell?"

"No...No, my feet!" Naruto exclaimed bracing himself on Sasuke.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! How the hell do people find this at all romantic?! My feet are killing me, how am I supposed to relax and enjoy the moment if all I can think about is taking this damned things off and have a foot massage?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Then something unexpected happened, Naruto felt it rather than heard it first as his head was kind of on Sasuke's chest, Sasuke began to laugh, a whole hearted real laugh. "It's not funny!" Naruto's said angrily trying to push away from Sasuke and finally succeeding as the dark haired boy was laughing to hard to protest, Naruto got a few feet away when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Is, is that why you wanted to come here?" Sasuke asked still chuckling a bit.

Naruto looked away sheepishly pouting and mumbled, "Well...We never get to do this kind of stuff at home..." At that Sasuke laughed again, covering his mouth as to try and stop it. "Oh, fuck you then!" Naruto said jerking his arm away from Sasuke and hobbling over in the direction of the exit when he was lifted up into the air. "Ah! What the fuck Sasuke?! Out me down." He was ignored as he wasp laced piggy back style on Sasuke's back.

"Come on Naruto, let's skate." And with that Sasuke took off skating around the rink quickly, while the wind whipped around his face and Naruto's contagious laughter ringed in his ears.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said from his place on Sasuke's back.

"What, Dobe?"

"Don't call me a dobe!" Naruto growled biting Sasuke lightly on the ear. "You know what Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I love you." He said kissing the boy on the temple.

"I love you, too." Sasuke smiled and turned back and kissed Naruto squarely on the mouth. Then they both fell over the rink wall into the snow, because Sasuke wasn't paying attention to where he was going because he was too preoccupied with trying to get into Naruto's pants.

And that's why you should always wear a seatbelt.

**A/N:** Random ass ending, I know. But I didn't really want to end it on the I love you part, because I'm afraid I've been too sappy lately. I think it works either way, you can just pretend those last few lines aren't there it you want. Anyhoo, have a lovely day and review! It will make my feet feel better!!


End file.
